


Start of Forever

by rocketjams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2019, Click for Diabetes, Did someone say fluff? - Freeform, Intimacy, Love Confession, M/M, Marriage, Much soft, One-Shot, bokuroo - Freeform, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketjams/pseuds/rocketjams
Summary: Initially stunned at Bokuto’s forwardness, Kuroo soon felt all his hesitation slip away, his lips lifted upward at their own accord, stretching into a wide smile that left Bokuto speechless. Because to him, Kuroo smile gave off like warm glow almost like a ray of sunshine on a spring morning. There was something about it; that allowed butterflies to escape from the pit of his stomach and setting them free to live as they wished. Kuroo had the kind of smile that made him feel happy to be alive and to be in that moment.





	Start of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Bokuroo Week, Day Three; Intimacy.  
> I know it's not great but in my defense, I'm currently in the middle of finals season with a terrible cold on top. Also, vows are hard.

The sun set on the horizon as a pink hue dispersed over the sky. A warm breeze blowing in from the West as Bokuto stared out into the distance, marveling at the gentle waves.

"It's beautiful." A familiar voice spoke.

Turning around, Bokuto watched as Akaashi made his way over. Before giving a small nod and glancing back out to the ocean, "It almost doesn't feel real."

"You're telling me," said Akaashi as he rested his hand on Bokuto’s soldier. "When you said California, I about had a heartache trying to figure out how we were gonna pull it off."

"Well, you did good. Really, everything is perfect."

"It wasn't all me, Kenma helped a lot to." Akaashi relented. "And if anyone even comes close to knowing Kuroo's tastes as well as you do, it would be that man."

A soft chuckle escaped Bokuto's lips, "Speaking of Kenma. Where is he?"

"I think he’s in Kuroo's dressing room with Tsukishima.”

"Ah." Bokuto nodded. “That's good."

"Oi!" A voice called from afar.

Both the boys turned to see Hinata waving his hands frantically in the distance. "Come on guys! Let's get this show on the road, I wanna eat!"

"Alright, alright! We're coming!" Akaashi yelled back, before looking back to Bokuto. "You ready for this?"

"I mean, I've only been my whole life, so..maybe five more minutes?"

“Shut up.” Akaashi laughed, quickly dusting off Bokuto's shoulders, smiling as he adjusted his friends collar, “Damn. I don’t understand why but even I’m feeling a bit nervous. Like what is Kuroo came to his sense and if on his way to the airport as we speak.”

"Yeah right. Like he could leave all this.” Bokuto said as he motioned to the rest of his body. 

"It might now be as hard as you think."

"Shut up." Bokuto said before playfully storming off toward the main venue. All his friends and family soon coming into view. Each of them wearing a gentle smile, their eyes gleaming at Bokuto; which caused  warm feeling to begin welling up within’ him.

Positioning himself at the front of the aisle, Bokuto continued stare out at the crowd. Never in his life having been filled up with so much anticipation.

“You ready?” Oikawa asked, causing Bokuto to turn around in shock at the sudden his appearance.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Bokuto said firmly as he placed his hand over his chest.

“It’s not my fault you were zoned out.” Oikawa shrugged.

It was due to the already high costs of holding the wedding in Los Angeles, that both Bokuto and Kuroo had completely forgotten to find an officiant. However, Oikawa agreed to step in at the last minute; though it was not without a little bit of work on Iwaizumi part of course.

“You know I expect a big pay out for this at my wedding,” Oikawa whispered matter-of-factly. “I had to spend almost six hours on the computer last night trying get ordained.”

“Shut it pretty boy! He doesn’t have to do anything,” Hinata snapped from behind Akaashi who had now positioned himself behind Bokuto. “Be quiet before I tell Iwaizumi.”

A sour look took over Oikawa’s face as he stuck his tongue out at orange haired boy. “Ohh so scary~”

“You wanna fight?”

“Both of you please stop.” Bokuto said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Now is not the time.”

Oikawa and Hinata glared at each other one last time before turning the opposite way.

“There no peace, never.” Bokuto laughed. “Not even at my wedding.”

Akaashi laughed in agreement, “Would it really be your wedding if there was?”

“Probably not.”

Bokuto beamed out at the crowd once more only for music to begin playing a few seconds later.

“Here he comes,” Akaashi nudged with a smile.

But Bokuto had no words to respond, the second Kuroo appeared it was like the rest of the world had fallen away.

This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. Ever since that fateful day six year ago. The day he confessed under the old ginkgo tree at Yoyogi Park. The day that was still so clear in his mind..

***

_“Hurry up!” Kuroo shouted as he walked ahead of Bokuto. “We're going to be late for the movie!”_

_“Okay, okay!” Bokuto yelled back, as he tried to tie his shoe as quickly as possible. “I'm hurrying!”_

_Kuroo laughed, slowing to a stop as he waited. It was a nice day outside, the weather bringing about a warm breeze as summer had began to fade into autumn._

_Gazing up at the tree's, Kuroo couldn't help but admire the beautiful orange leaves. It was almost sad to know that they'd soon fall._

_“Well all good things must end.” He thought to himself._

_“What are you doing?” A sudden voiced asked._

_Kuroo turned around to see that Bokuto had finally caught up._

_“Just waiting for you.”_

_“Is that so?” Bokuto smiled as he looked up at the tree as well, “They look beautiful today.”_

_Nodding Kuroo agreed, “Yeah. Too bad they'll be gone soon.”_

_Shrugging, Bokuto walked over to a small pile picking up one leaf that had already fallen. “Yeah but they'll be back again next year.” He said as he held out the leaf to Kuroo._

_“What's this?”_

_“It’s for you.”_

_Kuroo twirled the small leaf in his hand as he stared at it with soft eyes, “Hey..this might be random but what do you say we come back here next year?”_

_“Sound like a plan,” Bokuto nodded._

_Kuroo couldn’t help be smile as the relief of knowing him and Bokuto could return to this place once more spread throughout his body._

_“On one condition.” Bokuto continued suddenly._

_“Wha-”_

_“You have to come back here with me the year after that too.”_

_“O-”_

_“And the year after that. Then the year after that year and so on for the rest of your life.”_

_“Hey,” Kuroo whined. “Quit joking around. If you didn’t want to you could of just said so.”_

_Turning on his heal, Kuroo started moving forward once more only to be stop just a mere few feet away. Bokuto grabbed onto his wrist to hold him in place. “No I’m serious.”_

_Kuroo inspected Bokuto’s gaze, searching for any sign of deceit, but there was none._

_“I don’t get it.” Kuroo relented. “Why are you trying to say?”_

_Bokuto hesitated for a moments, staring deep in the Kuroo’s eyes as if he would find the words he was looking for in them._

_“I-” Bokuto stopped, the air in his lung’s abandoning him as he become torn between his mind which was screaming this was a bad idea and his heart which had resiliently decided it was now or never. “I think I love you.”_ _  
_ _Kuroo’s lips parted a bit in shock, his eyes glazing over to which he quickly raises his arm to cover them. “This better not be a joke. If it is I am going to kick your ass.”_

_“Why would I joke about this?” Bokuto exclaims, pulling Kuroo into a hug. “Seriously, what kind of man do you take me for?”_

_“A stupid one.”_

_“How mean.” Bokuto said. “You know it took alot for me to finally say it.”_

_Kuroo said nothing in response, as he rested his had on Bokuto’s shoulder trying his best to avoid making eyes contact with any of the passing strangers. Apart of him was embarrassed; this seen definitely wasn’t something most people saw everyday. Two guys embracing each other in the park. But the other part of him didn’t care because the man that was before him, was radiating with nothing but grace, warmth and complete love. Bokuto had seized his heart completely._

_“This might be selfish of me to push for,” Bokuto started. “But I kinda want to hear you say it back.”_

_Another laughed escaped Kuroo, as he pulled away setting both his hands on either side of Bokuto’s face, squishing his cheeks together before bringing his head closer to his own. Bokuto had froze, from both fear and excitement. Watching in slow motion as Kuroo leaned in, their foreheads soon touching. They close their eyes slightly, feeling each other's breath on their lips. "I love you," Kuroo says in what was just above whisper._

_"Really?" Bokuto replied, his voice low and shaky. Still unable to grasp that this was actually happening._

_"Yeah, I think I’ve always loved you." Kuroo voice wavered, exhilarated from the closeness of one another._

_Kuroo gently leaned in and kissed Bokuto's lips._

_“They’re Soft.” He thought._

_Pulling apart for a brief moment, they both took shallow breaths. However, the adrenaline which was now pumping through Bokuto’s veins made it impossible to contain himself any longer. Reaching out, Bokuto held Kuroo's head in his hands before pulling him into yet another kiss as Kuroo’s hands work their way around Bokuto’s neck._

_“Wow!” A small voice interrupted._

_The two boys pulled apart, to see a small child standing a few feet away from them with wide eyes. “I didn’t know boys could kiss each other!”_

_Bokuto and Kuroo glanced at each other; the sudden reminder that they were still in public hitting them over the head at the same time. Quickly putting space between themselves, Bokuto turned to the small boy with a smile. “Yeah but can you keep it a secret.” Bokuto said holding his hand up to his mouth so that Kuroo couldn’t see what he was saying. “He’s kind of shy.”_

_The little boy nodded excitedly before running off in the opposite direction. Turning back to Kuroo, Bokuto could see the red hue which had trickled across his cheeks._

_The two made eye contact, though it was short lived; Kuroo soon turned around and began walking off. Pausing momentarily to look back at Bokuto, “Are you coming or what? We’re gonna be late for the movie.”_

_“Oh, right.”_

_“Also..”_

_“What?”_

_“Afterward,” Kuroo bit his lip as looked away. “If you want you can come ove-”_

_“I’d love too!” Bokuto interrupted, excited at the offer._

_Initially stunned at Bokuto’s forwardness, Kuroo soon felt all his hesitation slip away, his lips lifted upward at their own accord, stretching into a wide smile that left Bokuto speechless. Because to him, Kuroo smile gave off like warm glow almost like a ray of sunshine on a spring morning. There was something about it; that allowed butterflies to escape from the pit of his stomach and setting them free to live as they wished. Kuroo had the kind of smile that made him feel happy to be alive and to be in that moment._

_***_

Bokuto smiled at the distance memory, unable to believe that six years had already past since that day. Back then life had felt like a roller coaster and nothing quite made sense; but looking back on it now Bokuto’s could see that their marriage had been inevitable since before even then. They had grown inseparable. Each was the center of the universe for the other. They felt at home in each other's company. Hell, they were each other's home. The love they had for one another radiated from them, touching the lives of everyone around them. Even as the years they remained devoted to one another and when times got rough neither of them strayed.

Once Kuroo had reached the front of the aisle, Bokuto glanced over him. His offwhite tuxedo had been tailored to his body complete. The bottom of his pant rolled up to avoid touching the sand below.

“You look great.” Bokuto said, holding out his hand to cress the side of Kuroo’s face. “The flower crown is a nice touch too.”

Kuroo check to make sure it was still in place before smiling, “Thanks. It was Shibayama’s idea.”

Clearing his throat, Oikawa brought everyone attention to him. “Friends and Family, we have been gathered here today to share with Tetsurou Kuroo and Koutarou Bokuto in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live the rest lives together."

 _What kind of movie script is he reading off of?_ Bokuto thought despite maintaining his smile as Oikawa continued.

“Guys the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply _we do.”_

Nodding, both Kuroo and Bokuto turned to face each other. Taking their hands into one another's grasp. “We do.”

“Now,” Oikawa started. “To my understanding both parties have prepared vows of their own.”

“Yes.” Both Bokuto and Kuroo replied at the same time; eliciting small giggles from the guests.

“I guess I’ll go first,” Bokuto said, pulling out a slip of paper out from the inside of his tuxedo. “Kuroo-- I’m going to be honest. When you said you wanted us to write our own vows I may have started panicking. I was looking at this blank paper in front of me wonder just exactly how I was going to put into words how I feel about you. But don’t misunderstand it wasn’t because I didn’t know the words I wanted to say. It was because I didn’t know how to say them in a timely manner that wouldn’t keep everyone here for weeks on end.” Pausing Bokuto smiled up at Kuroo before going on. “For a long time growing up I was convinced I would never be able to meet someone like you. And I want you to know you are the most amazing, perfect, kind and caring person I know. You are my friend. My lover. And the reason I can continue to smile everyday. You are truly, my everything. It is your energy and your passion for the things you love that inspire me in ways I never thought were possible. I am proud to call you my husband, and I pledge to always treat you as my best friend and as my equal. I promise to ask for help when I need it, and offer you help always. So from this day forward,” Revealing the silver band in his hand, he took Kuroo's hand in his once more. Slipping it on the ring finger. “Let us be not just friends nor lovers, but companions on this unpredictable road known as life.”

Wiping a small tear that had started to build in the corner of his eye, Kuroo pulled out his own vows. “Okay, I’d like to start off by saying fuck you.”

Laughter erupted from the crowd as he continued, “How am I supposed to look cool after being made into a teary mess. Bokuto, for the past six years you have been my best friend, practice partner, lover, confidant, and my greatest challenge all at the same time. I’m not sure if I fell for you slowly or all at once but regardless of that over time you have become the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever have imagined and I feel more loved by you more than I ever thought possible. You have made me into a better person and have always encouraged me to follow me dreams.” Pausing, Kuroo looked up at Bokuto before crumbling the paper in his hand. “As you just said it is my passion inspires you, well it you who inspires my passion. Today I have chosen to take my place as your husband, to stand by you, to pick you up when you fall. To laugh with you during the good times, and cry during the bad. However, I say these not as promises; to me they are a privileges. Privileges that I will selfishly guard for the rest of this life and every life to follow after.”

Turning to grab the ring, Kuroo held it up to his lips giving it a soft kiss. “I give you this ring in hopes that you'll wear it with love as I will mine.”

Oikawa cleared his throat once more, quickly wiping his face before speaking. “Today you two you have stood before these witnesses and declared your intent to commit your lives to each other in marriage. You have made promises to each other and to your family and friends. Your road to this moment has not always been smooth, but you continued to fight for one another. And I hope you continue to do so from this day forward. So, by the power vested in me; Bokuto, just kiss your husband already.”  
“Gladly.” Bokuto says before grabbing Kuroo by the waist. Pulling him into what could only be the start of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhhh that last line was so cheesy but it had to be done lol  
> I hope you guys like it, just leave feedback and I'll love you forever.  
> Also I'm on Tumblr (RocketJams) or Twitter (Rocket_Jams) if you ever want to chat or have requests.  
> Have a good day everyone uwu


End file.
